


My Sweet Lovers

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, My Slashy Valentine 2009, Romance, Slashy Santa, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine Day arrives and Mel remembers.</p>
<p>Written for My Slashy Valentine Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, no profit for me.
> 
> Request: Threesome Melpomaen-with either (Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrond) I would like their to be some plot in the story (maybe showing how the relationship will start, or started, or whatever you decided)If possible add some mischievous to Mel.
> 
> Written for: Angelstar3999

**Imladris**

Mel woke to find that the bed was empty and cold and his lovers were not next to him.

While dressing, Mel smiled as he remembered the time when he teased his lovers while they having dinner with the Lord, and then he let the memory slipped away, feeling the need to be closer to those that held his heart.

Mel walked outside, letting the fresh air surround him as his mind wondered to the memories when he first found the kinks that Erestor secretly loved in the line of duty.

Mel grinned as he thought of what would happen if Elrond found what his lover was doing? He wondered of what would be the healer reaction… he chuckled.

_Mel watched from the hallway as Lord Elrond ordered some info that Lord Erestor needed to gather from the library and give it to him as soon as possible, he noticed the sad frown that masked the advisor face, and yet he was intrigued that he could see a sparkle lit in Erestor's eyes. He knew that he had to follow him._

_He opened the door to the library, walked himself toward the shelf of books looking for the advisor, but did not see him standing. He noticed Erestor sitting in the chair beside the table, his face in one book and he was smiling. He had other books on each side… and Mel wondered why._

_Mel stepped closer to the advisor, eager to find out what Erestor was reading, and seemed surprised himself, as he noticed the photos… he unconsciously moaned in pleasure as he moved his hands toward his crotch and started to rub it._

_Erestor turned around to noticed the way Mel was breathing while staring at the open book, the lust was so evident in Mel's eyes that Erestor could not stop himself._

_The advisor leant the elf toward the table, started to lick his face, and undress Mel, while breathing hard into Mel's ears "I want you… I want you so much."_

_"Take me…" Mel pleaded as he arched his back, wanting to feel everything that Erestor would give him. He needed more, needed the warm body above him._

_"I will… my love… but first I am going to lick you, and then I am going to ravish you…" Erestor moaned as he licked Mel's ear shell._

_Soon all Mel's clothes were on the floor next to Erestor, as he moved his tongue toward Mel's neck, licking it with love that burned him as he secretly loved the young elf, but was too shy to say anything to him._

_Mel cried in pleasure as the advisor licked all the places he yearned for, though when Erestor moved his delicate tongue toward his cock, Mel moved his hands toward the golden hair of the advisor, gently pushed him toward his hard stiff length._

_"So good… I love your mouth… Erestor…" Mel cried, moaning Erestor's name, as he arched his back._

_Erestor then moved his tongue to lick Mel’s naval, wanting to make him ready to claim Mel as his lover._

_Mel began to sweat as he arched his back, giving the advisor more access to his skin. Erestor was getting ready to him to take him hard._

_When Erestor believed that Mel was ready, he pushed his length harder inside Mel's wet tunnel and started to thrust in him deeper and deeper while moaning Mel’s name in the cry of passion. He did not stopped even when he reached his orgasm._

Mel smiled as he enjoyed this time, and then he wondered about his muscular lover whom seemed to love to fight, wrestling with him.

While letting the past to take control on his body, Mel sat beside the stream of the lake, and moving his hands below his clothes, letting himself relax and moaning his lovers' names in pleasure while the other elves stared at him in wonder.

_It was the time when Glorfindel usually disappeared into the night like many nights before, and Mel could not stop wondering what the Balrog Slayer was doing outside, and not in his room._

_Mel left his warm bed, and his snuggling lover, as he wanted to find out where Glorfindel was going and why?_

_After a long walk as he followed Glorfindel toward the forest, he was amazed as the Balrog Slayer played with his dagger and sword like a master. His movements were very fast and sharp, as he even cut few leaves._

_Then for no reason Glorfindel stopped, leaving his sword behind while holding his dagger. He walked toward Mel and his shadow fell across him._

_"What are you doing here this time of the day, Mel?" Glorfindel asked him and with a heavy sigh he lowered his knife, simply letting it falls down on the leaves._

_"Nothing, nothing at all…" Mel replied softly, while walking toward the lord._

_Glorfindel moved closer toward the young elf, his hands moving to cherish him, while moving him toward the closest tree so he could ravish the exotic elf._

_When Glorfindel stopped the kiss, and both of them gathered their breaths again, Mel did not waste a moment as he leant toward Glorfindel's ear licking it gently, hearing with satisfaction as the elf moaned with pleasure, calling for him._

_Mel could feel his body shiver from the fresh air that caressed his skin as his clothes fell to the ground. Yet, he felt safe in Glorfindel’s strong arms._

_Glorfindel moaned as Mel licked him, and unconsciously he moved his hands wanting to feel any muscle upon the young elf._

_Mel then moved Glorfindel toward the tree, as the lord's back was on the trunk, and he started to undress him. Then he lowered his mouth toward the cock that seemed to be calling for him to lick it._

_Mel, while sucking Glorfindel, moved his hand and rubbed the cock and his sack. He enjoyed hearing the lord moaning with great pleasure._

_It did not take long for Glorfindel to find release and he shuddered violently as his cum covered Mel's mouth._

_Without any hesitation, Glorfindel lifted Mel and kissed him with passion, and then he moved Mel toward the trunk, facing him to the tree and giving him better access to Mel’s ass._

_Glorfindel knelt closer to lick wet Mel's hole. Hearing the other moaning, Glorfindel knew that he was hitting the right spot so he continued._

_When he felt that the young elf was ready, he rubbed his cock and then he entered forcefully inside, and then when he adjusted himself, he started to thrust harder and deeper inside of the young elf, determined to take him harder and faster, deeper, just to please Mel._

_Mel was so close to coming but Glorfindel moved his hand toward his cock, not wanting Mel to cum before him._

_"Please…" Mel called, as he felt the urged of the orgasm wanting to explode._

_"Just a little longer, my love…" Glorfindel thrusted while licking Mel's neck._

_"I cannot…" Mel cried, as he body began to shake violently._

_"Yes, you can, my love… I want to come with you," Glorfindel said still thrusting harder and faster in his lover._

_Mel held himself as much as he could, although the shaking grew more intense leaving him weak as he finally gave in._

_Like a song that the singer started to sing, Glorfindel came just after Mel while crying out loud his name._

Mel cried harder and louder by the stream which made the elves stare at him with strange looks. And then he came, covered in his own cum, calling the names of his lovers as he did.

Erestor and Glorfindel, who left the House of Elrond together, heard their lover calling out their names loudly. They hurried toward him with concern on their face.

They stopped when they saw that Mel was naked from his torso down, and his head lay down upon the green grass while the white cum covered his stomach.

Mel rested upon the green grass and felt as if he was in a dream. He could feel hands touching his body, and the words that left his mouth were Glorfindel and Erestor.

The two lords were soon covering their lover and giving him wet kisses and words of love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, beloved," Erestor told to his lovers.

Mel yawned with pleasure, but found himself speechless as the heat rose in his body.

Glorfindel smiled toward the advisor as he taunted Mel. Nature seemed to yearn for more as the birds sang songs of love and the sky was clear and the trees were blooming with fruits of pleasure.

Elrond, who watched the three, smiled knowing that Mel was a balance of the other two; getting out the wild side from Erestor and from Glorfindel the childish side.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Elrond whispered, not wishing them to know that he watched them, and he entered the house.

**The End**


End file.
